


Touch it off

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: A sudden turn on a mission forces Bucky and reader to seek a place to hide. During the wait Bucky has a surprising request.





	Touch it off

You have been on countless missions, easy and difficult ones, short and long, dangerous and exhausting.  You were paired up with all of the team, yet nothing could ever prepare you for what you have been faced with now.

A god-only-knows how much time, locked in what looked like storage, with your very good friend. Sure, you wouldn’t be panicking if it was somebody else, but Bucky… Bucky makes your blood boil every time you’re near him.

And no, not in a bad way. He doesn’t annoy you and heavens know you are not scared of him because of what HYDRA made him do. You have met him when he was recovering, trying to regain his memories. You, Sam and Steve had traveled to Romania to save Bucky and you weren’t thinking about anything else than to get everybody somewhere safe.

But then, as the conflict was, more or less, solved and you were staying at Wakanda, you and Bucky have become more than just teammates. You had been supporting Steve where Bucky was in cryo, and then when he was awoken, you had helped him readjust.

Quickly, Bucky and you become friends. Hours spent on talking strengthen the bond between the two of you gradually, and much to your happiness, there were times when Bucky favored your company over Steve’s.

Still, you made sure than two old friends were around each other frequently enough, more often than not ending up as the third participant of movie nights, pranking Sam or simply reading books while cuddling.

Yet, somewhere along the way, when your mind was at ease, when there was nothing threatening, you noticed that Bucky has become significantly more important. You couldn’t imagine not seeing him, even once a day. You had waited for him to knock on your door where a nightmare woke him up in the middle of the night. When something happened, Bucky was the first person you wanted to tell.

It happened quietly, as if you were always meant to fall in love with him, you just needed time to grow to it, just as Bucky. It was easy to be around him and forget about all your worries when he started to joke or sing a song from his past. It wasn’t hard to lose yourself in his stories about old times, or when enthusiasm lit up his ocean-like eyes when he kept rambling about a new thing he discovered.

Of course, you read about soulmates in many books. However, it never occurred to you that the term might be real, might be reflected in your own life. It seemed impossible to feel something that strong, something that fulfilling and earth-shattering to other person.

It all changed when you got to know Bucky. When you realized that you truly thought that his and yours soul were the same.

Or, because to you Bucky’s mind and soul were as rich and beautiful as a galaxy, you and him were made from the same star.

You didn’t utter a word to anyone. Although you were sure that Nat knew (she always knows, nothing can be a secret for too long around her), nobody was to know about what you truly felt for Bucky.

Simply because you did not think he would feel the same way about you. What else could you be to him but a supportive, kind friend?

“Y/N? You okay?” Bucky whispers close to your ear, bringing you back to the present moment. Your situation is problematic, to say the least.

The two of you were supposed to sneak in to a probable HYDRA facility and retrieve the Red Notebook, which somehow got into their hands again. Bucky’s brain was fixed, but better safe than sorry, right?

Well, sure, it was going perfectly until you stumbled upon a room, filled with dozens of armed HYDRA soldiers, looking as if they were waiting for a certain someone to come in. You assumed it was most likely Bucky they were waiting for.

So, you and Bucky did one thing you could at the moment. You ran to a nearest empty place which happened to be a storage. You have sent a message to T’challa, asking for help and now you are stuck in a small space with your crush, who is pressed in a weird position against your back. His arms are propped on a wall in front of you, just above your head, his feet on the floor between your slightly parted legs. And for some reason he’s been trying not to touch the opposite wall, but you didn’t have time to sneak a peak of what’s there.

You rest your forehead on a cold wall, heaving out a sigh.

“I’m fine, Buck. You?”

“You don’t seem fine,” he remarks seriously but you can hear concern in his voice.

“I’m very much fine, really. I just don’t like this place.”

“Yeah, me neither. How long Kitty King said it would take him?”

You roll your eyes, happy that Bucky can’t see you. No matter how long he and T’challa spent with one another, they couldn’t stop picking on each other. The bickering seemed to their way of communication and various sarcastic nicknames soon subbed for their real names.

“An hour, more or less. I’m counting on less.”

“Same here, doll. I don’t think I can bear much.”

“What, you’re not happy to be in my company?” you tease, glancing at his over your shoulder. You can hardly see more than his jaw and his lips, which are curled up in a smirk.

“Nope, that’s a huge perk of being stuck here. It’s just that- you won’t panic, will you Y/N?”

A cold shiver runs down your spine but you brace yourself and shake your head.

“Good, ‘cause there’s a loaded grenade launcher behind my back.”

“A what?!” you shriek, suddenly very fond of the wall as you press yourself further into it, folding your arms on your chest. You place your palms flat onto the wall, your head resting on them.

Bucky shifts a bit closer to you, gaining a small, yet oh so important distance from the weapon.

“Why the hell is it loaded?”

“Dunno, Y/N.”

“Who keeps a loaded grenade launcher in a tiny storage?”

“Maybe they wanted to have it close at hand?”

“Bucky!”your voice rises an octave and Bucky shushes you.

“Just breathe, doll. T’challa is going to rescue us and we’re going to get out alive from here.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, promise.”

“Alright,” you smile softly as Bucky leans in and kisses the top of your head. Of course, dread doesn’t leave you mind, it skyrockets as you realize that Bucky would be the first one to het the blow.

Damn him and his gentlemanly manners.

“Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“If we get out of here, I’ll make you a pile of pancakes.”

“ _When_ we get out of here, Y/N.”

“Okay, when we’re out of here, I’ll make you pancakes.”

“Sounds great. With maple syrup and marshmallows?”

“Sure, whatever you want. By the way, how can you stomach so much sweetness it’s beyond me.”

He shrugs a little, a small movement that sends tickles over body.

“It’s yummy and I love it.”

“Super-soldiers,” you mumble with mocked disbelief, but there’s fondness in your voice and it makes Bucky chuckle soundlessly, his chest vibrating against your back.

You can’t stop a shiver from coursing through your body.

“You’re cold?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

“Y/N?”

“Yes, Buck?”

“This may be our last moment alive - ”

“You’re such an optimist, James.”

“Let me finish, doll. As I was saying, this may be our last moment alive, which is way I want to ask you something.”

His voice sounds oddly bashful and you want to turn around and look at him, but you know you can’t. The launcher could fire, depriving Bucky of a chance to say what he has in mind.

Bucky takes a deep breath and only now you realize how nervous he is. The jesting and lighthearted tone was only a façade, most likely meant for you to stop panicking. But the truth was – Bucky was beyond anxious, stuck in a small space with you, the girl who made him believe in love again, who made him want to share his every waking moment with her, who he wanted to see the first thing in the morning and the last at night.

Sure, for a very long time he only thought of you as a great friend and frankly, never even considered a possibility that you might want something more, yet now, when he was face to face with the possibility of missing his chance, Bucky decided that there he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Can I kiss you?”

Time freezes, for both of you. Bucky’s afraid that with that question he’s ruined your friendship and you frown, unable to believe your own ears.

Has your mind tricked you?

“W-what?” you cleverly ask, shifting a little to be able to gaze at him.

Bucky’s tongue glides over his bottom lip as his eyes drop at your parted mouth.

“I know I never gave you a sign, doll, but damn, now I know I should. I was a blind idiot, so forgive me for wasting so much time.”

“O-okay,” you mutter and Bucky nods.

“So, I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Sure,” you smile and tilt your head to the side when Bucky leans in. Your lips meet and even though the position is not very comfortable, you wouldn’t want it any other way.

The kiss is tender and chaste only at the beginning. It quickly turns into an intense, hungry one, both of you desperate to taste one another and you moan breathlessly when Bucky’s tongue rubs against yours in the second you part your lips.

His flesh hand lands on your hip, the metal one remains propped onto the wall as you reach to hold onto it while your other hand tangles into his hair, pulling him closer.

You only break the kiss for a short moment when the two of you need a breath, but as soon as your lungs are refilled with air, your lips are locked again, not having enough of each other.

The two of you are way too lost in one another to hear the sound of shooting, quickened footsteps and shouting in Russian. Surely, with your senses invaded and focused only on Bucky, you are too overwhelmed to fathom that the facility is very quiet.

Much to your surprise, the door to the storage is swung open and you pull away from Bucky with a yelp, covering your mouth with the hand you had in Bucky’s hair.

“They’re fine. Found them making out in a storage at the back,” Sam reports into his com, amusement evident in his voice and you wish that the Earth opened up and swallowed you.

Of course, nothing of that sorts happens and you have to walk past snickering Sam as, with Bucky’s help, you squeeze yourself out of the small room. Before you close the door, you look in the opposite corner and your eyes grow wide, your blood boiling with not lust but anger.

“James Buchanan Barnes!” you growl, spinning around and marching towards the man.

“Y-yes, babydoll?” you got to admit, he tries to keep his cool, despite looking more than frightened.

“Are your eyes fine? I mean, do you maybe need glasses?” you sync your steps with his, being now at his side as you stare at him with feign worry.

“No, why are you asking, my beautiful angel?”

“Don’t sugar me, the launcher wasn’t loaded.”

“You told her it was loaded?!” Sam gives in to the laughter, cackling loudly as he pats Bucky’s back while passing him. Bucky gulps and tries to sport an innocent look.

“Y/N, please-“

“Stop with puppy eyes, you’re in so much trouble once we’re back in Wakanda.”

“But pancakes?” he whines and you throw your arms in the air.

“No pancakes for you. No cuddles and no Eskimo kisses either.”

“Y/N, doll, please!”

“No, Bucky,” you say sternly and climb into a quinjet, Bucky following  suit. Before you can take a seat next to Sam, who’s the pilot, Bucky drops onto his knees in front of you and wraps his arms tightly around your hips. You roll your eyes at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“You better be.”

“I’m a fool.”

“There’s no denying it.”

“I’m only a fool for you,” he murmurs and pouts adorably and you can feel yourself melting at the sight.

“You guys are so fucking sappy,” Sam mumbles, though he doesn’t sound disgusted. There’s an odd fondness in his voice. “Y/N, he meant well, he’s just incapable of showing his emotions without life-threatening danger looming over his head. He created favorable circumstances.”

“Is that true?” you quirk up a brow and Bucky nods his head fervently.

“Are you comfortable in this position?” you ask, spinning your finger over your lower half and Bucky.

“Yes, why?” he knits his brows a little although the sparkles in his eyes tell you that he knows what you meant.

“You’re gonna be in it a lot tonight,” you announce and laugh when Sam lets out a heavy sight, mumbling something about not being paid enough to deal with this shit.

You giggle when you feel Bucky’s head pressing against your stomach and you comb your fingers through his hair.

Even if the danger wasn’t real, what Bucky said was, and you think you can forgive the little antic.

After all, you gained a whole lot more.  


End file.
